


Berceuse

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura était allongée sur le lit, somnolente. Sasuke était près d’elle, caressant son ventre, tout en le frôlant avec ses lèvres. Sakura pouvait l’entendre chanter une berceuse. Depuis qu’il avait appris qu’elle était enceinte, Sasuke fredonnait cette mélodie près de son ventre, comme un secret partagé entre lui et leur enfant.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Berceuse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Cela faisait deux jours que Sasuke et Sakura étaient arrivés dans ce petit village. Ils avaient loué une chambre pour la semaine avant de reprendre leur voyage vers Konoha. Sakura était enceinte de sept mois et voyager devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle était allongée sur le lit, somnolente. Sasuke était près d’elle, caressant son ventre, tout en le frôlant avec ses lèvres. Sakura pouvait l’entendre chanter une berceuse. Depuis qu’il avait appris qu’elle était enceinte, Sasuke fredonnait cette mélodie près de son ventre, comme un secret partagé entre lui et leur enfant. Sakura aimait l’entendre chanter, sa voix l’apaisait. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et sourit, sentant le sommeil l’envahir petit à petit. Sasuke embrassa son ventre. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

« Je t’aime, murmura-t-il. »

Il sourit lorsqu’il vit que Sakura s’était endormie et ne l’avait pas entendu. Il la serra contre lui et s’endormit à son tour.

******

Sakura se réveilla lentement et se tourna de l’autre côté du lit. Elle posa son bras sur la place où se trouvait Sasuke et fut surprise de constater qu’il n’était pas là. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil. Il était deux heures du matin. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sarada. Cela faisait deux semaines que la famille Uchiha était revenue à Konoha et qu’ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison. Sarada avait tout juste un mois et était leur rayon de soleil. Sakura n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu’un aussi fort. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre. Elle vit Sasuke assit dans le fauteuil. Il tenait Sarada, la berçant doucement. En s’approchant, Sakura l’entendit fredonner. Elle reconnut la berceuse qu’il chantait tout le temps à Sarada pour l’endormir. Sakura sourit et s’assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Sarada dormait paisiblement contre son père.

« Je suis désole, dit Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Sakura secoua négativement la tête.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. »

Il fredonna encore quelques notes de la berceuse avant de poser Sarada dans son berceau. Il prit la main de Sakura et tous deux retournèrent dans leur chambre. Une fois allongés dans leur lit, Sasuke passa son bras autour de sa femme. Sa tête posée sur son torse, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit d’où venait cette berceuse.  
-Ma mère me la chantait avant de m’endormir. Quelques fois, Itachi la chantait quand j’étais triste. »

Sakura comprit l’importance qu’avait cette chanson pour Sasuke et elle était heureuse qu’il puisse partager cela avec Sarada.

******

Sasuke passa devant la porte de Sarada et vit de la lumière. Il était tard et il se demandait pourquoi elle ne dormait pas encore. Il frappa à sa porte et elle lui dit d’entrer. Il entra et la vit lancer des kunaïs sur une cible accrochée à son mur.

« Sarada, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle prit le kunaï planté dans la cible et se tourna vers lui.

« Ça va, c’est juste que je n’arrive pas à dormir. Avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Elle baissa le regard. Sasuke comprit ce qui la tracassait. L’examen des chunins, l’attaque des Ôtsutsuki, l’enlèvement de Naruto. Tout cela l’avait troublé plus qu’elle ne le laissait paraître. Il pensa alors à la berceuse qu’il lui chanté et qui était la seule chose qui la calmait.

« Quand tu étais bébé, je te chantais une berceuse. Tu n’arrivais pas à dormir si je ne te la chantais pas. »

Sarada rougit, embarrassée.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Pourquoi pas. »

Sarada s’allongea et se mit sous sa couette. Sasuke s’assit sur le bord du lit et commença à chanter en lui caressant les cheveux. Chaque instant passé avec Sarada, à lui chanter cette berceuse quand elle était bébé, était gravé dans sa mémoire. C’était un rituel qu’ils avaient instauré, jusqu’à ce qu’il parte en mission. Il avait loupé tellement de chose, alors il chérissait d’autant plus chaque moment passé avec sa femme et sa fille. Sasuke chanta les dernières notes. Sarada dormait paisiblement. Comme lorsqu’elle était petite, pensa-t-il. Il sourit, se leva et sortit discrètement de la chambre, sans la réveiller.

_Fin ___


End file.
